User talk:AlmightyGameGuy
GRR Why are you screwing up Ants Ants Ants and trying to get rid of our imagination! HomestarSB9, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Fuck you, you son of a bitch. How dare you vandalism my shit. AlmightyGameGuy 21:41, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry Look I'm sorry for what I have done and I won't do it again!HomestarSB9 22:14, December 4, 2011 (UTC) You need to finish high school, because I couldn't understand what you just wrote. BTW, you haven't won, my articles are fixed.AlmightyGameGuy 22:17, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Right and I'm not gonna mess them up again.HomestarSB9 22:20, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Stop being mean NOW!!! I shoulda never mentioned Nick Fanon on Nicktoons Fanon! Nickelodeon Fanon: The Series is one of the BEST pages on this Wiki and you don't respect its athouriteh! Oh, and WHY DID YOU YELL AT DOUG.SCHEER AND HOMESTARSB9!? THEY'RE MY FRIENDS! LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!!!!!!!!!!! If you keep this up SuperSaiyanKirby WILL block you! I mean it, he's an administrator and blocks people who are violating the rules! I didn't tell you to go here! I NEVER told you! You should get your big fat Chinese butt outta here! IH DOUN'TT CAIR IHF YOUH'ARE TEH AWHESHUMM GUYH HEIR! Bullies will be bullies, and n00bs like you will be n00bs like you! And if you don't like it, I DON'T CARE!!! Now get out of our sight before things here get worse! MattBoo D:< P.S. N00B! Guess what? You WERE bad! You tried to tell everyone to shut up! THAT wasn't nice! ~MattBoo Hey You hate Mattboo too I Hate MattBoo 12:53, December 5, 2011 (UTC) DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN IDIOT!? YOU CALLED ME AN IDIOT!!!!!! DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT!!!!!!!!! HomestarSB9 IS my friend! WHY DO YOU HATE HIM!? WHY DO YOU HATE ME!? Why are you trying to get SuperSaiyanKirby to block him!? They're just pages! It dosen't matter if he replaces them or not! It's not like it's the end of the wold or anything! Oh, did I just see a page that's "WTF" and has TONS OF SWAER WORDS!? YOU SWORE!!!!!!! If you wanna swear, do it on YOUR Wiki! Please, you're swearing just hurts. You probably hurt HomestarSB9's feelings for accusing him of a jerk! You hurt MY feelings! You hurt Pac-Man 64, Doug.scheer, Emilythebrawler, and Robilist's feelings! YOU HURT NICK FANON WIKI'S FEELINGS!!! Do you think hurting others feelings is funny? Huh? Well, it's not! It's cyberbullying! If YOUR feelings are hurt, GET OVER IT! They're just pages!!!!! It's like the world evolves around YOU and not KINDNESS!!! Please be more nice and apologize. Please! ~MattBoo If you wan't to get rid of HomestarSB9 you need to go throw me!! DONT YOU DARE GET RID OF MY FREIND!!!!! DONT'T YOU DARE!!!! THAT BLOG POST WAS JUST SAD!!!! You need to be nice or els........Pac-man 64 21:28, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Your so mean! WOW!!!! you are so mean!!! He changed your page back and you are still mad. He din't know you would get like this. He thought you would not care that much. If you are nice stop yourself! I know you and Homestar are not nice to you and him but just get along. If you block Homestar you will get block two!!! STOP THE MADNESS!!! stop fighting! *Cry's a little*. Stop!!! DO IT FOR THE WORLD!!!! P.S. Don't hate me...... Pac-man 64 22:19, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm sorry can we stop fighting.HomestarSB9 22:48, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Nice man WOW!!! sorry for the mean coment. My head was not on so well. Thank you for not doing the stuff anymore. This wiki loves you now! :DPac-man 64 23:22, December 5, 2011 (UTC) You kidding me!? I didn't invite you here! I never invited you here! I don't even KNOW you! I never wanted to be friends with you! I already HAVE friends! I should go back in time an warn myself about even MENTIONING this Wiki! You swear too much! ........... OK, dude. Here's a deal. I'll friggin' get over it IF you let HomestarSB9 make the same pages and make them as SEPERATE pages! Will you get over it if he agrees!? ~MattBoo P.S. I'm sorry. But the reason why I yelled at you was because you were swearing and you were trying to get SuperSaiyanKirby to block HomestarSB9. Try to tone down the swearing, OK dude? I just told HomestarSB9 about the seperate page thing. Can i be a freind & edit Nicktoons Conferncy? From: Doug.scheer Did you kbnow something about SPONGEBOBGuy:) He's a friend of mine in real life and he's new here. Is it OK if we give him a welcome? (No kidding! He actually IS a real life friend I know in school)! ~MattBoo Welcome A welcome! You know... welcome him by showing him around or tell him all the great things here! He's pretty new here and pretty much vandalized my page and didn't know it was mine (I got it back though). ~MattBoo P.S. I miscapitalized his name. It's SpongebobGUY:) SSR Whenever Nick5 becomes 12 hours 6AM-6PM When will new episodes of SSR comeHomestarSB9 02:17, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Shaamex2 http://www.youtube.com/user/shaamex2?feature=mhee What are you talking about? All i did was add catigories! Why did you put Evil User on my page? Why did you do that? Group Do you wan't too join Freedom Fighterz HomestarSB9 22:01, January 10, 2012 (UTC)